Harry deal with Death
by potters pupil
Summary: tittle says it all super cool inside please read. yeah pairing yet.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys, so it has**_ _ **been a while since I posted a real chapter. But let's just say it hasn't exactly been to good with me then after that I was to busy to wright anything. OK, let's get to the first chapter of the first story in a**_ _ **LONG**_ _ **while. TO THE STORY AWAY...**_

Chapter 1

Harry had just finished talking To Professor Dumbldore and he expected to wake up in the forest instead he felt nothing under him but he stood and looked around to take stock he noticed he was in his clothes except for his wand his moleskin pouch and the knife that had stabbed and killed Dobby he then took in his surroundings and saw a dark black and bright glowing white room, as far as he could see to his left was a pure white that seemed to push and pull the pitch black darkness and on his right the darkness seemed to do the same to the light, and where they met made subtle tones of gray. It. Was. Breathtaking, peaceful, like ying and yang, 'I don't think I can do it justice In word's.' He thinks. Some or even most may have found it intimidating, or lonely, or even boring. But he is not most people.

Then he heard a chuckle from behind him and spun and crouched and reached for his wand and realised all of the things he could use to defend himself where gone, so he stood and studied who the voice came from he couldn't see them very well but what he saw was what looked like a skeleton in a Dementor's cloak, suddenly he knew who he was looking at. The one who owned his Fathers cloak before him and before his father and his fathers great grand father as he can see a tattered looking part of Deaths cloak that wasn't to noticeable unless you knew what to look for, he was shell shocked.

He\she (it was hard to tell, skeleton people you would find it hard to, unless you were from bones.) Just looked at Harry out from under his hood.

Harry then looked at the area around Deaths Imposing visage, Death was seated in a throne of sort's made what looked like black bones and the throne was seated on a large pile of black skulls, the throne and pile of skulls where sitting in a very large circle of gray in this room.

Death took that moment to break Harry's focus."Hello there child I have been waiting for you, I have watched you and for you to be brought here, it has been an age since I last spoke to a wizard in my own realm." Harry thought the voice sounded strange like it hadn't spoken in years but also as if it where... excited, Harry hears Deaths voice and frowns Death sounds like a male and female voice spoke at the same time.

(i'm just gonna say Death or he until the plot shows Deaths gender.)

"What may i ask am I here for."Harry asks with as much bravery and politeness as possible for him at the moment.

Death chuckled again."You are here because you have died not once but twice so for the third time I just took you for a detour for a little while, also I have to inform you of some details of being the first and only master of the Hallows. now young wizard let us talk."

Harry started a little and processed the information dumped on him. then he said."I don't want to be master of Death, you seem to be a very fair and busy person-err entity? but I don't want to trouble you. I just want to go finish what Tom started." Harry finished with a small blush at his little rant.

A moment after Harry stoped speaking Death let out a full laugh and said. "Is that what the wizards say about the Hallows? HA." Death looked Harry in the eye as he spoke again. "Boy, if the Hallows found you unworthy you would be back at that train station with a one way ticket to the next world. But you, boy you are the only one to ever be worthy of all of the at the same time, if you wanted you could have used that cloak I gave to your family and hid as the first of your line I gave that cloak to did, but even though you used it you never used it to hide from me you embraced your death in the end, thus you became the master of the cloak." Death said as he was still staring at Harry who was now shocked in silence."The stone, it pulled at you as it pulls at all who wield it but you took no notice of its thrall as if there were none, because of one reason you were tempted but you called no one except to give you comfort as you died but you dropped the stone you sent them back, no one is as selfless as you when it came to the stone, when you dropped it saw you as its master because you dropped it." Harry was listening in rapt attention to Death."The wand it gives power Dumbledore had tha power because he wanted it to protect, but you boy, you have that power because you didn't want it, and you didn't kill for it like most do, you are the master of a Hallow without ever touching it, another first and last." Death finished.

"sir." Harry said awe in his voice."you keep saying the last, why would that be? Harry asked.

"you would be the last because you have two choices." Death replied. "one, you hand me the Hallows all three of them and head back to earth to fight without them."

"or, sir" Harry asks afraid of the answer. "you keep the Hallow and get to use them at full power, and unlike the wizards story you would be more like a partner than a master or servant it would be like you were life to Death, you would help me keep the balance to help me keep the not due alive and let the due die, some times even killing them to help he balance, but don't worry they would be to your view evil, but I could never let you pass you would be alive forever."

Harry looks shaken yet again." why would I want that! I ant to live a normal life! to have kids, grow old and die to see the ones i love again!" Harry nearly shouted.

"Think young one, how many would you be able to save, to heal, we both know many will die if you don't kill that dark idiot quickly, this will help you with it, you would win if you had this power or not but how many will fall by the then. and even after you win you know you would be bored out of your mind after this is over, your to used to the danger of the job." Death said to the boy.

"your offering me a job for eternity?" Harry was stunned, but as he thought he did consider how many people he could save when Death broke his train of thought."I have to tell you if you agree i can show you how to bring some of the back, but it will only work on the ones hit with the killing curse." Death said

Harry knew without asking that this would not happen if he said no, he thought of the Fred and Gorge, Remus and Tonks, little Ted, and so so many others. he made up his mind if so many could live if all it took was him never seeing anyone of them again in a hundred years and him walking around forever he would do it in a heart beat. he looked at death and said with steal in his eyes. what do I have to do."

Death looked at the boy with a sad of a look as Death could get with just bones and said."I'm sorry I would do it myself but I'm Death, not life that's your job now."

Death stood from the throne and moved to sand by Harry.

they then took hours for Death to show Harry his new powers and to give him his job details.

* * *

 ** _Hey again people sorry if its short but you try if you want more please leave a review I would like at least three. K thanks all see you next time._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello again people. hey sorry if this takes forever but you know how it is. Right? anyway I got a couple of complaints about my grammer, and I would like to say thank you for your comments and sorry about that some times it is a little hard to do all this because I'm using a tablet. that is also why the chapters might be short because to right these chapters are hard but now they are frustrating it takes me forever to finish these you know. anyway I think I am just gonna use the movies because they have less detail and I think people know them better, I like to read I've read the books more times than there are movies. I like the movies to, so no offense. without further**_ _ **Babbling**_ _ **(get the joke?).**_

 _ **TO THE STORY, AWAY.**_

Harry was on the bridge with Ron and Hermione. but he barely noticed them speaking in the back round, now that Tom was gone for good he was thinking about what he and Death spoke about, Death had told him about the properties of the Hallows and the wand made him worry because it made others want its power, what they didn't know was that it lost the power it had when he touched it. now it was just a really old and durable wand it still worked of course but it had at most 5% of it's power but people didn't know that but better get rid of even the thought of it from every one. with that last thought he snapped the wand and told a small half truth about it as he knew that he would be able to call it to him at any moment in one piece and in better shape then when he got it from Tom.

he could tell Hermione agreed but was also conflicted. Harry decided to at least make himself believe that it wasn't the wand so much as she wanted to study it.

But Ron looked at him as if he were mad. Harry thought it might have been better to be mad then what he did for them, to save them.

No one knew what he did and he wasn't planing on any of them finding out.

They headed back to the castle and the great hall to see what more damage had been done in the last of the battle. only Harry knew what they would walked in to the great hall and they all three looked around in wonder, even if one of their looks was mostly fake, Harry hadn't really expected it to work and right now he was mostly numb and deep in his thoughts and memories, but what he saw made him smile a real smile the first one since he and Hermione had danced in the tent after Ron left, even if the light that used to be there didn't shine as bright in his green eyes.

the room around them was full to the brim with people who had stood or sat up. there were many tears of joy sounding from all over the room, Harry saw the Fred and Gorge in a what looked like a hug to the death as both of there faces were blue and tears in there eyes, there mother was standing a few steps away with her hands over her mouth and yet more tears in her eyes.

At least her tears were for a good reason Harry thought as he looked around the room some more and saw more people standing, hugging even kissing. then Harry saw Tonks and Remus sitting in there stretchers holding each other at arms length looking to see if the other was alright, when they finally were sure the other was ok the gave the twins hug of war a run for their money. they stood leaning on each other heavily and took in the room and saw Harry and made there way to him.

"Harry what happened?" Remus asked.

Harry gave them an unexpected answer"Don't you remember? you were dead " Harry said sarcastically.

Harry knew that if he laughed now he would look mad, so he beat down the laughter with all the will power he had.

Remus just looked blank while Tonks looked at him like he was mad, which made his laughter fight all the harder to escape his iron tight grip on it.

 **TIME SKIP**

Harry looked around him bodies were laying all around the room with bodie parts and scorch marks on the walls.

Harry walked out the door and all the gore and blood vanished. Harry loved this training room Hermione made him, she came up with the idea after she watched some show called Star trek. It was like the room of requirement except that it was able to make different semi aware combatants and scenarios. She was very interested in his request for the most challenging training room she could make. Harry was training hard because of what Death had told him and he knew he would have to be in tip top shape for what was coming. Interesting fact that he had found out he couldn't lose muscle mass or tone. Weird way he found out he got a large gash on his leg and passed out from blood loss, he woke and found that the gash was gone and he was surprised. Harry was a fast healer but not that fast. Harry asked Death and Death explained that he would never age but he could still change but since he was life he could only keep positive changes unless they were robotic, his body would reject robotics, instead his limbs would regrow after a few hours unless he willed it to go faster, but again with draw backs.

Harry was just walking into his kitchen deep in thought about his last conversation with death when he heard a thud from his living room.

It seemed someone was trying to reach his house through the flew. Harry chuckled to himself about who he thought must be coming to try to talk to him... again.

 _ **I know it was short but I've been busy.**_

 ** _I will try to be faster when I do a new chapter._**

 ** _on a new note who do you think is visiting Harry?_**

 ** _Here's a hint there from the ministry._**

 ** _good bye all see you soon._**

 ** _P.S. tell me if you thunk it's better than the last chapter or not._**


End file.
